prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Blue Aile Pretty Cure!
is a Pretty Cure fanseries created by Yotsuba Anne, succeeding Fushigi Wald Pretty Cure! on its initial time slot. Blue Aile Pretty Cure! sets in a world, where all freedom has been restricted by a ruling power. A rebellion, which tries to fight the influence of the great power, has sent some of their members to the past by accident. Tsubasa is one of the rebels, who traveled back in time. One day she met a girl named Leonie, with whom she later had become Pretty Cure. Timeline Original Timeline Caused by time travel Characters Pretty Cure * Leonie is an outgoing girl, who tries to be as mature as possible. She tries to be the cool older sister, to whom everyone can look up to. She is a pretty much down to earth girl, who loves her free time, which she usually spends with her friends, whom she has formed a junior band with. Despite not being as smart as her sister, Leonie likes to rely on logic and facts and thus freaks when she sees something out of the ordinary. Together with Tsubasa, Leonie transformed into , one of the Pretty Cures of freedom. * A seemingly cold and serious girl. Tsubasa has come to the past, when a bunch of members of the Blue Aile Rebellion were set back in time. Due to being a perfectionist, Tsubasa does not accpet any mistakes and believes into the "ways of fate". Thus she believes that her sudden travel back in time was meant to happen and somehow that would help her group to realize their dream. Together with Leonie, Tsubasa transformed into , one of the Pretty Cures of freedom. Blue Aile Freedom Rebellion * The official leader of the Blue Aile Freedom Rebellion who works under the codename "Odette". Not much is known of Odette. Not even the members know them very well. Rumors tell that Odette themself has disappeared many years ago. Since their disappearance, a young boy named Takano took their place. * The current, yet unofficial, leader of the Rebellion. Despite being quite young, Takano is a great leader, who seems to have a big heart as he'd listen to anyone's problems and worries. But he also is quite strict and determined, and even a little stubborn from time to time. * A member of the rebellion that was sent back in time along with Tsubasa. * * * Suzume is Tsubame's younger twin sister. While her sister is part of the One Union Empire, Suzume has joined the Blue Aile. When they were younger, Suzume and Tsubame were very close and would even share most of their interests. But as they grew up - and especially after and incident the two start to walk down different paths. Suzume still hopes to talk things out with Tsubame. * One Union Empire *'R. A. I.' R. A. I., also known as Riot, is the mythical leader of the One Union Empire, who has passed away, just a few days prior to the accident that sent a bunch of members of the Blue Aile back in time. * Raven is a hot headed and short tempered member of the One Union Empire, whose work field is to protect the Empire from any rebels that could harm it. When the leading figures of the One Union Empire noticed the anomaly that sent members of the Blue Aile back in time, Raven, and some members assigned to him, were sent back in time to prevent the past to be changed. * Tsubame is a relatively young member of the One Union. She's only about two years older than Aquila, another member, but seems to be following the ideals of the One Union more strictly than anyone else. Her twin sister Suzume has joined the Blue Aile, which seemed to have upset Tsumabe. * * Aquila is the 16 year old great granddaughter of R. A. I., the original leader of the One Union Empire. Aquila is a determined young girl, who seems to have good manners but also a quite short temper. Her dream is to fill in the spot that her great grandfather has left when he passed away. Minor Characters * Hamoni is Leoni's younger sister, who attends the Aozawa Middle School as second year student. She is a cheerful and happy go lucky girl, who may appear to be very clumsy, but is actually a child prodigy. Due to having only good grades, Hamoni can spend her leisure time with anything she wants to. * Raiji is Leoni and Hamoni's baby brother, who was just born when the rebels of the Blue Aile rebellion traveled back in time. * Hiyori is one of Leonie's classmates and the self proclaimed manager and producer of Leonie's band. * Itsuki plays the bass of the band Robin Crackin'. * Ageha is the lead vocalist of the band Robin Crackin' and a close friend of Shirowa Leonie's. Ageha is an elegant, yet somewhat strict young girl, who was raised among her family, who owns a very traditional Kabuki Theater. * Jumaru is the drummer of Robin Crackin'. * Among the other four band members, Leonie has known Sesuna for the longest time. Sesuna and Leonie are childhood friends. They met each other in kindergarden and are still best friends, even though they got split up in different classes. Her role in the band is playing the keyboard. Items * - A device from the future, which Tsubasa has brought with her when traveling back in time. Its origin is unknown, yet it allowed her and Leonie to transform into Pretty Cures. The power of the Azuliner awakens once the owner calls out the words [[Soul Transfer!|''"Soul Transfer!"]]. Locations * : A small town of the present where Leonie and her family live in. Despite being small, Aozawa Town has their own middle and high school, as well a grand national garden. The town symbol of Aozawa is their famous Deep Sea Tower. In the future, Aozawa Town is known as and has developed into an even greater town, being almost as important as Tokyo or other big cities. ** : The high school Shirowa Leonie attends in the present. Due to being a smaller school, the Aozawa High School doesn't have as many futuristic and modern equipment as other schools in Japan. Some students say that once you enter the school, it feels like you "traveled back into the 90s". ** : The greatest, biggest and most green park in Aozawa, which is the most important point of nature in Aozawa of the future. In the present, the Kurumi National Park is the home of many different types of flowers, as well as birds and other animals. ** : A Karaoke bar in Aozawa. Despite not existing in the future anymore, the bar still has great importance during that era. ** : The town symbol of Aozawa. In the future, the Tower works as the headquarters of the ruling One Union Empire organization. ** : A restaurant which Leonie likes to visit a lot. * : An infamous tech company. Media Episodes :List of Blue Aile Pretty Cure! episodes Discography :Blue Aile Pretty Cure! Discography Movies * - A Crossover movie featuring the seasons Blue Aile Pretty Cure!, Windrose Pretty Cure! and Bella ♫ Musica Pretty Cure!. Trivia References Category:Fan Series Category:Blue Aile Pretty Cure!